1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a network scanner, and more particularly, to a network scanner and a method of providing a uniform resource locator (URL) corresponding to an image of a document, when a user scans the document on a network scanner that includes an internet protocol (IP) address.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user can generate an image by scanning and then post the image on the world wide web (WWW). FIG. 1 is a flow diagram illustrating a conventional method of posting an image on the WWW.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user scans a document (S100). A scanned image of the document is stored, such as in a computer (S102). Afterward, the user connects the computer to a web account (S104). The user uploads the image stored in the computer to the WWW (S106). At this time, a URL corresponding to the image is obtained (S108), and the user posts the image according to the obtained URL (S110). As described above, the conventional method of posting an image on the web is complicated. Therefore, a method of easily posting a scanned image on the web is needed.
A system for managing a multi-page file that receives a URL in a network scanner is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2001-290695.